404musicfandomcom-20200214-history
Stays the Same
"Stays the Same" is a song by 404 (named Keeponrockin404 at the time of release). The song was released as the third single off of his sixth studio album, Last Beat of the Heart. Single Track Listing Lyrics Yeah, yeah, yeah! Oh! I pushed all my limits, I lost all control I gave my ambitions, I just lost it all My work was receiving such praise, I had lied If I meant to be humble, my ambition would die You gave up your friends so you'd get a chance to fuck But she's now moved on, and you're still outta luck It's rhyme without reason, the meaning is bare You've tried everything, still no meaning is there If you want to believe me, you'll first have to learn That you can't give a gift without a gift in return No lover can respect a fool who's drunk and alone You don't need to be loved, you just need a loving home I'm at home, sleeping by myself Try to pull me out, living by myself Day-to-day I'm dozing off, wish upon a star Talking to myself never got me far Yelling at a light hanging over me Driving late at night, God I feel so free Loving everyone who ever talked to me Try to live my life, but losing memory When I find a reason, it just stays the same If you wanna stop cheatin', you can just play the game The essence of life is found in my name But it calls you, and it just stays the same Treat yourself to a movie, or maybe a song Maybe one day you'll find out you have to move on This uncomfortable outlet you use when you're lost Is as shameful as simply admitting it's your fault I'm at home, sleeping by myself Try to pull me out, living by myself Day-to-day I'm dozing off, wish upon a star Talking to myself never got me far Yelling at a light hanging over me Driving late at night, God I feel so free Loving everyone who ever talked to me Try to live my life, but losing memory When I find a reason, it just stays the same If you wanna stop cheatin', you can just play the game The essence of life is found in my name But it calls you, and it just stays the same Trust in my instinct, love me to death Your love is too worthless, my love is a wreck Just tell me you hate me and I'll say the same My life is too short for this tip-toeing game Believe me when I say that I'm quitting for good If you take me for granted, I'll tell you you should But after it's over, you'll feel it's too late And I can't deny it, what a fucked twist of fate I want you I can't have a thing I want you I can't have nothing Oh! Yeah! I'm at home, sleeping by myself Try to pull me out, living by myself Day-to-day I'm dozing off, wish upon a star Talking to myself never got me far Yelling at a light hanging over me Driving late at night, God I feel so free Loving everyone who ever talked to me Try to live my life, but losing memory When I find a reason, it just stays the same If you wanna stop cheatin', you can just play the game The essence of life is found in my name But it calls you, and it just stays the same Category:Songs Category:Singles